


Bus ride home

by Jumpykat



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpykat/pseuds/Jumpykat
Summary: Yoobin can't help but notice the girl next to her at the bus stop.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Bus ride home

Yoobin watched as the puff of smoke followed her breath, it had been very cold out to the point actually being able to see your breath. Her ears were freezing and so was her nose. No matter how far she pulled down her hat or how far she pulled up her scarf she was still cold and at this point it was starting to get annoying. This was the third day in a row where the bus was late once again, shitty roads she guessed so they must be driving carefully or something. 

Yoobin was knocked out of her thoughts when the girl beside her let out a cough. Yoobin couldn't help but soften her gaze in worry, the girl had been waiting at the bus stop the same as her the last few days but she wore a coat that seemed thin and only gloves, no hat or scarf. Yoobin wanted to say something to her but she couldn't bring herself to, the girl was gorgeous, almost doll like. The girl let out another cough and Yoobin decided she was going to talk to her but just when she was about to open her mouth to speak the bus pulled up. 

"I guess maybe tomorrow" Yoobin mumbled to herself as she fixed her scarf a bit before getting into the bus to go home, she already planned out her day for tomorrow. 

Yoobin ended up waking up before her alarm clock which was annoying so she didn't even try to go back to sleep, so she got ready and set off to the bus stop. The girl was never there in the morning, she only seemed to ever show up in the afternoon. Yoobin knows it might be a little weird that she's taken notice of when the girl is there and isn't but when such a pretty girl stands near you everyday freezing her ass off you would probably take notice too. 

Work went quicker than Yoobin thought, time flies when you're excited maybe? Anyway, Yoobin quickly made her way to the cafe she frequents. When Yoobin walked in she heard the cashier make an excited gasp. 

"Yoooooooobiiiiiin!" The cashier excitedly exclaimed as she waved happily at the her. 

"Hi Gahyeon, maybe pay attention to the other customers before me...okay?" Yoobin said with a slightly chuckle as she went to the back of the line, there was three people in front of her. 

Once Yoobin was at the counter Gahyeon was all smiley and happy, she swears that if she was an dog she would be wagging her tail, "what can I get you today???" 

"Two hot chocolates" Yoobin said as she already started pulling out her card to pay for it. 

"Two??? You have someone with you??" Gahyeon asked curiously as she placed in the order. 

"Uhhh no" Yoobin replied back awkwardly. 

"Omg does Yoobin have a girlfri-" 

"Gahyeon, I need to hurry to catch my bus" 

"I'm sorry!!" 

Yoobin finally got the two hot chocolates and said goodbye to Gahyeon before leaving and making her way to the bus stop. Yoobin wasn't very surprised to see the girl already standing there and to be honest she didn't really know how to approach her, she pondered for a moment before just saying fuck it. 

"Um..ive see you here for like the past flourish days or something and you seem to be very cold, not your personality but like your body wait that sounds weird I'm sorry but um! I got you a hot chocolate to warm you up? Oh wait I didn't even consider you not liking hot chocolate-" Yoobin cut off when the girl looked over at her and smiled brightly before laughing.

"Its okay, I really appreciate it and I do like hot chocolate actually" the girl said as she gentle took the cup from Yoobin's hands. 

Yoobin's face flushed, "good..im really glad" Yoobin muttered before meeting the girl's eyes which made her breath hitch, "i..." she collected herself before speaking again, "my name is Yoobin and you are?" 

"My name is Handong, it's very nice to meet you" Handong said with a beautiful smile that made Yoobin's heart beat quickly. 

"I'm sorry for being a mess before, I just really didn't know how to approach you" Yoobin said as she smiled back before taking a sip of her hot chocolate, Handong seeming to do the same. 

"Honestly it's okay, it was pretty cute" Handong said catching Yoobin off guard. 

"T-that was cute?" 

"Yes it was, I'll be straight forward with you. I've noticed you standing next to me the past few days as well and I wanted to talk to you too but I didn't think you would want to but I was wrong" Handong said as she pushed her hair back behind her ear and honestly it was the prettiest thing Yoobin had ever seen. 

"Definitely could have been entertainment for us while waiting for the bus but I guess we're both chickens" Yoobin said with a small smile at the girl her face was definitely flushed but she hoped the other girl just thought it was from the cold. 

"Yes it definitely would have been better but at least we didn't wait longer?" Handong questioned out loud before she let out a slight cough causing Yoobin look at her worriedly like the day before. Yoobin took off her scarf and wrapped it around the girl. 

"I hope you don't mind it's just you seem freezing and I'm feeling warmer right now so yeah" Yoobin said deciding to just stop trying to explain. 

"Thank you very much" Handong said with a smile before her eyes drifted to the road where the bus was a little bit away from the stop, "would you like to sit together?" 

"I think I would enjoy that"


End file.
